Alma
by DesireeLawliet
Summary: AU. Hanna llega a la tierra para aprender a vivir, pero con los poderes de un Dios en un cuerpo de 3 cm en un mundo ninja no sera fácil hacerlo. Rock Lee se encuentra con esta miniatura y tras un accidente promete ayudarla; pero no sera fácil ni para él ni para la aldea ya que un nuevo enemigo hambriento de poder y con sed de venganza aparecerá.


Los Wizards fueron una antigua civilización antes de todos los tiempos, antes de Adán y Eva existieran, incluso antes de que las primeras estrellas se crearan.

Vivian de la oscuridad y se creaban ante la unión de los 4 elementos, sumando una gota del quinto. Como seres sin alma desarrollaron un sustituto para esta, conocido como el "Oridion", una fuerza interna, vital y a la vez mortífera; si se utiliza demasiado, el oridion podría sobrecalentarse y destruir al Wizard (portador), si se utiliza muy poco podría sobrecargarse y explotar en una supernova de energía. Sin embargo, como fuente de todo su poder, el oridion también portaba la habilidad de crear, curar y mejorar las cosas en cualquier aspecto. Toda la fuerza de un Dios, dentro de una pequeña gota.

Los Wizards de la última generación heredaron el oridion de los antiguos, y ellos de los antiguos, y ellos de los primeros; y con cada herencia la sabiduría de cada uno se acumulaba y pasaba al siguiente.

Los Wizards que quedaron, en total 5, se separaron a cada rincón del universo. Creando sus propias galaxias, constelaciones y mundos. Algunos podían crear vida, otros con el simple capricho podían destruir el espacio y el tiempo.

Yahve, el Wizard de esta parte del universo, creó en uno de los sistemas solares de su jardín, un planeta en particular, con vida suficiente, que crecía prospera y luego de algunas modificaciones de milenios, llegamos a la época actual.

El quinto Wizard, Yahve, considero la posibilidad de dividir su propio oridion en por lo menos una fracción milimétrica y colocársela a otro ser para ya no sentirse solo. Al comentar su idea con los demás Wizards, 3 le negaron por completo su apoyo y le consideraron demente al intentarlo, pero el 4to Wizard estaba contento y tras mostrarle su teoría, el 5to y él pudieron extraer una mínima parte de sus propios oridiones, procediendo a depositarlos en sus respectivas creaciones. El cuarto lo implemento en un cuerpo de barro y el quinto en un ser humano hombre. De este una piedra roja estaba incrustada en su frente, y emanaba una energia pura y buena.

El hombre de barro se retorció y al final pereció. Extrajeron el oridion del cuerpo y lo purificaron de nuevo, luego de eso, lo colocaron en otro cuerpo, este era un regalo del 5to Wizard, un cuerpo de una mujer humana. Este fue modificado un poco por el cuarto.

- Quiero darle mi propio toque, sino te importa, Yahve. - Sonrió con emoción. - ¡Tranquilo, solo un par de esto, algo de esto, y esto, y...! ¡Listo! - Exclamo tras colocarle unas piernas felinas y garras junto con unos colmillos y orejas de lobo.

- Ehhh...es extrañamente...linda...- Intento sonreír, tomando con cuidado las palabras correctas para que el Wizard no se enojara y desatara su ira en alguna galaxia.

El oridion de la quimera era azul, y se reflejaba como unas marcas en las orejas. Parecidos a las perforaciones humanas que ellos llaman "aretes".

Ambos Wizards crearon un planeta solo para los nuevos portadores de su oridion.

- Espero que esto termine mejor que tu intento por hacer a Adan y a Eva en el "Eden" - Cuestionó el 4to Wizard de nombre, Zelso; arqueando una ceja.

- Lo hará, mi amigo. Ten fe.

Dejaron que el tiempo pasara, y luego de 15 siglos se formo una población de los 2 seres. Yahve y Zelso se dieron cuenta de que cada habitante contaba con su propia marca de oridion.

- Zelso, amigo mío - llamo su atención el 5to Wizard - He perfeccionado algo que se llama "Alma" quiero proponerte otro proyecto.

- Te escucho. - Sonrió emocionado como era su costumbre.

- Tengo un mundo, listo para _esto._

- ¿Esta poblado? - Cuestionó, ya sabía hacia qué lado iba su amigo.

- Tiene vida, si.

Zelso se quedo en silencio, meditando la mejor opción.

- Solo uno. Tus humanos son frágiles, no podrían soportar tal poder. - Accedió al fin.

- Tenemos entre los Oriones, una niña perfecta para eso. Le colocare alma, una pura y buena, y mente. - Se entusiasmo el Wizard.

- Quítale los conocimientos de los antiguos Wizards, se les revelaran cuando sea el momento y el lugar apropiado.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué nombre tienes pensado para ella? - Quiso saber Zelso.

- Anna.

- Yo pensaba en Huron. Ya sabes, tiene las orejas y la cola de uno.

La chica dormía hecha un manojo en la mano de su creador.

- Hanna. Tiene la H de hurón. - Aclaro Yahve con una sonrisa triunfante.

- De acuerdo. ¿En donde la colocaras?.

- La aldea de Konoha.

- ¿Konoha?

- Me aburría y cree a los humanos con chakra. - Se encogió de hombros el 5to Wizard.

- ¡Eres un genio!

- Gracias - movió la mano como si espantara a una mosca sobre una rosa de su jardín, esta se abrió casi por completo dejando ver en su interior una galaxia, y dentro de esta un sistema solar, y muy en el fondo la tierra.

Yahve coloco a la chica dentro del campo de entrenamiento dentro de la aldea de la hoja. - Listo. - Le informo a su amigo, el cual afino la vista para notar el cuerpo desnudo de su "sobrina" que dormía sobre una hoja de una flor - Upss...

- ¿Aun no sabes crear ropa? - Lo cuestiono Zelso, al no obtener respuesta de su apenado amigo, movió su mano y apareció sobre la joven una túnica blanca. - Hanna, despierta. - Sonrió amablemente a la chica que se removió un poco hasta caerse de la hoja en el largo césped, cayendo en cuatro y bostezando un poco.

- Pa...dre...- Articulo aprendiendo a manejar las silabas con los colmillos que tenía.

El cabello blanco de la joven se arrastraba en la tierra y se arremolinaba de manera salvaje con cada oleada de viento fresco, el flequillo rebelde dejaba a la vista unos orbes azules de color turquesa y la piel tan blanca como la leche misma. Su oridion de color purpura tenia la forma de una lagrima sobre su mejilla.

- Escucha bien, mi pequeña niña. Yo soy tu tio Zelslo y el es tu padre, Yahve. - Se auto-señalo con su dedo pulgar el hombre que solo ella podia ver en ese momento, era de tez morena y cabello negro salvaje igual al de ella. Por el otro lado, Yahve era mas anciano que el, tenia el cabello canoso y largo y la piel blanca luminosa. Ambos parecian solo un relfejo de la luz del sol.

- Papa, tio. - Sonrio la joven al estirar sus manos al sol.

- Quiero que tengas una vida normal, Hanna. Este mundo necesita aprender cosas nuevas, cosas que solo tu podrás enseñar. Aprende las cosas buenas y se feliz. Tu tio y yo estaremos cuidando de ti desde aquí, cuando nos necesites podrás llamarnos por medio de la marca de tu oridion - Acaricio con cuidado y de manera espectral la mejilla de la chica en donde la piedrilla en forma de gota resplandeció con fuerza.

- Si, papa. - Acepto aun diciendo la palabra sin acentuación, dándose la vuelta y marchándose, saltando de flor en flor.

- Buscar a alguien que la cuide va a ser muy difícil. - suspiro Zelso con pesar, la chica media tan solo 3 cm. No seria fácil para ella vivir en un mundo tan grande.

Yahve sonrió. - No estoy tan seguro.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo único que deberemos hacer será observar, Zelso. Tomaremos turnos para ir a ver las demás galaxias, pero mientras, iré por un poco de jugo de estrellas, ¿gustas un poco?

- ¡Claro!, ehh...pero, amigo, déjale los destellos, sabe más dulce así; el que tú seas un amargado no es mi culpa - Se burlo dando una buena carcajada.

- ¡Sigue vigilando! - le grito desde la distancia.

- Si, si, si. Como tu digas. - Se acerco una silla y tras fijarse mejor en la flor, siguió con la mirada a la chica-hurón.

Por su parte Hanna buscaba un buen lugar donde acampar, miraba maravillada el sol brillante, el cielo azul y el verde de los arboles; camino un poco con sus pies descalzos en la hierba fresca hasta que se encontró con un caracol.

- Que leeeeeeentooooooo eres. - Sonrió divertida dispuesta a continuar cuando de repente escucho una voz.

-...1354...1355...1356...

Hanna siguió aquel sonido hasta llegar a correr para poder alcanzarlo. Justo enfrente de ella había un chico vestido de verde con una especie de cinta en el abdomen y el cabello de corte gracioso.

La joven se rio un poco.

- Parece saltamontes. - dijo a lo que el chico logro escucharla.

Rock Lee volteo a todas partes sin dejar de contar y patear aquel ya de por si gastado árbol. Al no ver señal de vida se enfoco por completo a lo suyo.

-...1368...1369...1370...si no puedo dar 2000 patadas, entonces daré 2000 vueltas a la aldea...- se juro dejando que el sudor resbalara de su frente y se desprendiera de esta en otro movimiento brusco de su cuerpo.

Hanna lo miro detenidamente ocultándose detrás de una hoja, ese chico-saltamontes era un gigante, pero dejando eso de lado no parecía muy diferente a ella. Aunque debía admitir que la asustaba ya que sus patadas causaban que la tierra temblara para ella. Decidida a buscar un lugar más seguro para mirarle, corrió hasta un árbol escalándolo con agilidad hasta que sus manos ya no pudieron mas se detuvo a descansar.

- ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! - El chico pateo el árbol en donde ella estaba ya que había escuchado un ruido en este, tal vez algún ninja querría retarlo o era un infiltrado ocultándose entre el follaje.

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue totalmente diferente a lo que en su vida se hubiera imaginado. Un grito femenino proveniente de un cuerpo miniatura que caía lentamente frente a él. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Lee solo alcanzo a atraparla entre sus rasposas manos, producto del reciente entrenamiento.

- ¿Que demo-...

No acabo de pronunciar aquello ya que la pequeña "humana" se removió en su mano con un gesto de dolor y gimió debido a que sus manos estaban dañadas y de estas emanaba un liquido rojizo.

Rock Lee reacciono como cualquiera de su elite lo haría, salió corriendo directo a su casa inconscientemente.

- ¡VENDA, VENDA, VENDA, VENDA, VENDA!

Se tomo un mini segundo para voltear a ver a la chica y dio un trago en seco mientras sudaba frio. El mundo se volvía loco. ¡Una chica en miniatura estaba entre sus manos en ese preciso instante!

- ¡¿POR QUE?! - Grito con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos sin creer las desgracias que le pasaban a él.


End file.
